My Secret Addiction
by Beachbabe010
Summary: They both knew it was wrong, that what they were doing would hurt people if it got out. But, they were too far in. They had become addicted to eachother and neither one truly wanted to stop. MOSH. Minor Massington, J'licia, and Clam. Chp 1 & 5 M-rated
1. A brief summary

**A/N- **This is a new story I am working on. This is just a summary of what it would be about.

_They were two lovers. Both were in a relationship, but they never spoke of them while they were together. That was rule number one. _

_Rule number two was to never define the "relationship" they had together-it only made it more real- they were cheating on their fiance's. __They both knew it was wrong, but they couldn't stop- they were too far in. They had become addicted to eachother and to their affair. _

_Rule number three was a blatant and obvious choice, Avoid getting caught at all costs. At first, it was a bit difficult to keep it hidden, but now rule number three came easy to them. They were experts at this "game", "affair", what ever you would choose to call it. They have been doing it for quite some time and could now manipulate and avoid anyone catching them with ease. _

_The fourth and final rule was to never develop true feelings for each other. They told themselves that this would be easy- that the emotions and feelings they had for each other were just that of lust, not love. But, sneaking around will become increasingly difficult as jealousy, new feelings, drinking games, parties, and expectant fiances demanding more of their time, come into play. _

_How long can these two keep their affair a secret before someone finds out? Afterall, everyone knows that a secret this big can only last so long. Especially when you are Massie Block and Josh Hotz. _

**_A/N-_** I know it is short, but it is only a preview of the story yet to come. I already have made the next chapter, so review if you think the story should continue. Due to the type of story ths is, time to time there will be an M-rated section. But dont worry, I will warn you ahead of time so younger viewers can skip over it if they wish.

xoxo Beachbabe010


	2. A Meeting at the Hotel

**A/N- **Okay, here is Chapter one. I must warn you there **is an M-rated section in this chapter.**I will warn you right before it begins. So please, don't flame me for putting one in. You can skip over it if you like, there is still a bit of story line after it. I wont always put one in this story, but this chapter needed it. Enjoy. (:

**Chapter 1: A Meeting at the Hotel.**

_Intro:_

_They met at their usual spot. It was a hotel slightly outside of Westchester. They never met anywhere close to home because they knew that someone might see them together frequently and at odd times of the day, and begin to suspect things. They would wonder why they were without their fiances' and begin to ask questions. They both knew that sooner or later they would run out of excuses and someone would catch them in a lie. _

_So, to avoid that, they met up secretly at a secluded hotel. It was one of those exclusive high class hotels that only few knew about. They covered their bases easily- taking separate cars, using different names, disguises. An outsider might wonder, 'Why would they bother going through all that? Why wouldn't they just be together?' It may seem just that easy, but it wasn't. Their parents were enforcing them to be with their current fiances. Alot would be at risk, should they break it off. You see, their parents held the key to their future's. They threatened to disown them and leave them on the streets penniless, if they ended the engagement. And in the world they lived in, being disowned by their parents meant also being shunned by society. So, they chose to bide by their parents wishes. For Massie to marry Derrick Harrington and for Josh to marry Alicia Rivera. _

_They knew they should stay true to their fiances, but Derrick and Alicia just didn't bring the excitement, lust, fun, sex, pleasure, and enjoyment that Massie and Josh brought each other._

_Besides, it's fun to be bad._

_

* * *

_

Josh sat patiently in their suite, eagerly waiting Massie's arrival. He looked at the clock. They numbers 9:45 flashed in red at him. 'Where the hell is she?' He said to himself.

They had agreed to meet at nine o' clock, and Massie Block was never late for anything. Just as he was starting to think she wasn't going to show, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Massie dressed in a long trench coat, undoubtedly wearing some form of sexy lingerie underneath. Josh started to get excited at the thought of what was to come.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. She didn't tell him that Derrick had come over wanting to have some "fun", as he chose to put it. She knew not to tell him that she felt ill, because that left an opportunity for him to play the "loving fiance" role and to bring over soup and a movie. So, she told Derrick that she had alot of work to do and abruptly shooed him out telling him that she would call in the morning. She couldn't tell Josh this, because it would break their first rule: Never mention the Fiance's.

"It's okay," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but inside he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of what she could have been doing, or more like who she was doing it with. 'She must have been with Derrick,' he thought to himself. He inwardly cringed at the thought of that bastard's hands all over Massie. 'Stop thinking that!' He thought to himself,'You know the agreement, hell you helped make it.'

Massie walked over to Josh, shutting the door behind her, and wound her arms around his tan neck.

"Well, anyway,"she said looking up at him, her amber eyes flickering with mischief, "I'm here now, so are we going to do it? Or are we wasting our time here?"

Josh didn't need to be asked twice. He immediatly grabbed her and attatched his mouth to hers, all previous thoughts temporarily leaving his mind. And then everything became instinctive to them.

_This was easy for them, sex was easy for them. It was their thing-and they were addicted to it. It brought uncontrollable rushes, emotions, pleasure, and clouded their minds of all thoughts of who they were going behind the backs of. _

* * *

**-M-rated-M-rated!!**

Massie pulled apart from Josh and walked into the bedroom, leaving him wanting more. So, he walked quickly in the way she just did. He went in and saw her laying on the bed, trenchcoat off, revealling to Josh a very small, sexy set of lingerie that did little to hide her voluptuous breasts. He let out a low whistle.

"Holy Shit, Massie!" He said, feeling himself get hard at the sight. She smirked and beckoned him over looking every bit like a sexy seductress looking upon her next victim.

He eagerly ran over to her and jumped onto the bed, attacking her mouth with his. His tounge forced its way into her mouth and their tounges were dancing together. She broke away and flipped on top of Josh, straddling him. Her center placed on top of his groin. He groaned and she felt his desire pressed up in the apex of her thighs.

She put her hands ot his shirt, unbuttoning each one tortuously slow, teasing him until he had enough and just ripped it off, the buttons flying onto the ground. She giggled and started roaming her hands all over his muscled chest. He moaned as she kissed a trail down his taut abs and began to kiss down to his pants. She popped open the button and took off his pants, revealing Josh clad only in his Ralph Lauren boxers, that looked like a tent due to his hard erection.

He flipped them over so he was on top and reached behind her to undo her bra strap, then throwing it behind him after doing so. He cursed under his breath at the sight and began to caress and touch her chest. He kissed down and sucked on her belly button, his hands reaching down to take her panties off. He pulled back and looked down at her laying there naked, his for the taking. She then reached up to pull Josh's boxers down. He kicked them off and reached for his pants, pulling out a condom. He rolled it on and his eyes bore into hers, as if asking if he should continue. She smiled and reached her mouth up to his and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

He positioned himself and then pushed into her with a grunt. Massie moaned his name and he continued, increasing speed until he had a rythem. Both of them were moaning and calling out eachother's names as they came together. After collecting himself, Josh pulled out of Massie and lay beside her.

* * *

**End of Rated M**

She turned over so they were facing eachother. What they just experienced was different that the way they normally did. Normally it would be fast and full of lusty passion. This time it was slow and full of something she couldn't quite identify. He kissed her soflty on the forehead and gazed into her eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw something flicker in them. She, like with the sex, couldn't make out what it was. Until it hit her.

Josh had feelings for her. Strong feelings.

And even worse, she thinks that she has them for him as well.

_'Shit' She thought to herself._

_Things in Westchester are about to change, big time. _

_--_

**A/N- **And thats a chapter. Once again, sorry for the M-rated section. I felt like it needed to be done to forshadow what is to come. I will only continue if you review! :)


	3. Feelings

**A/N-** I just got back from vacation, so I will now start posting more. Enjoy. ;)

_Chapter 2: Feelings_

Josh woke up to the sound if his cell phone ringing.

"Shit!" He said waking up with a start. He reached out for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joshie! Its me!" He winced at the sound of his fiance's nasally voice coming out of the receiver. He really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Hey, Alicia. Whats up?" He said trying to sound happy she called. She then began to drone on and on about shopping, herself, what she did, what shes doing, what she wants. You get the picture. He glanced down at the spot next to him. There lied Massie Block, still peacefully asleep, her gorgeous head on his chest and her body pressed against his own. He felt his heart soar when he looked at her and he knew he was in love with her, but he coudn's tell her no matter how much he wanted to.

He was so wrapped up in staring at Massie, he almost forgot he was on the phone. He gently kissed her on the head and got up carefully, so as to not wake Massie up. He then walked into the living room and put the cell phone back up to his ear.

"So then she told me I was being a bitch and I-" Alicia was ranting on about some stupid incident at the mall.

"Really?, Uh-huh, yeah" he said at the appropriate moments, rolling his eyes.

"So, anyway,"she said,"What time are you going to pick me up for the party tonight." There was going to be a big party at Kemp Hurley's mansion and everyone who's anyone will be attending. Unfortunately, that meant he would have to see Massie and Derrick acting all couple-ly at the party and he would have to be around his fiance too. He then heard the shower turn on. 'Massie must be awake,' he thought to himself. He smirked as his mind replayed the events of last nights escapade.

"Josh... are you there?" Alicia impatiently asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven. I gotta go." He said.

"Kay I lo-" He clicked the phone off before she said 'I Love You.' He didn't want to say those words to her when she wasn't the one he loves. He got up and went into the bedroom. As he went in, he heard a faint sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded like Massie was singing. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He smiled as he heard her sing "Stickwitu" by The Pussycat Dolls.

He pulled his boxers down, kicking them off, and quietly snuck into the back of her shower. He was greeted by the sight of her perfectly sculpted ass. He grinned and put his arms around her waist, catching her by surprise.

"I'm gonna stickwitu-AHH!!" She screamed and turned around. She hit his chest.

"Joshua Hotz dont you ever do that again! You seriously scared me! I didn't even-" Josh, amused by her little fit, just cut her off with a mind blowing kiss.

Massie threaded her hands into his hair, all thoughts of staying mad at him vanished as his tongue plunged into her mouth. He pulled away laughing.

"What?" She demanded, her mind still reeling from the passionate kiss they just shared.

"You should have seen your face, you looked like you wanted to murder me."

She just rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him once more. He pressed her against the shower wall and ran his hands along her curves. She puled away from the kiss and locked eyes with Josh.

"So, your going to Hurley's party tonight right? he said, his hands still holding her waist.

She reached her hand up to his face and ran the back of her hand around Josh's cheek.

"Of course, Derrick is picking me up and-" Massie stopped, realizing her mistake.

Josh's face involuntarily fell and Massie felt his body tense up. She felt her heart pang with regret and sadness when she saw how Josh was trying to disguise how much it bothered him.

"I should probably let you take your shower and all I'm doing is distracting you." He turned to leave, dropping his hands from her waist. She immediately missed the tingly warmth that now was replaced with cold remorse.

"Oh, come here." She said reaching out and puling his body up to her own. "I like a little distraction." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back saying,

"Will you help me clean up, I'm still tired after last night and I need someone to help me get all the places that are really sore." She said suggestively. Josh's eyes lit up and he pressed himself up against her, pinning her to the wall once more.

"I'm your man." He said looking into her eyes, his statement unintentionally saying much more than what has been said aloud. He picked up the soap bar.

His eyes flickered with mischief as he said, "But only if you do the same for me." She giggled and took the soap bar from him.

_For the next hour, all that could be heard from our two lovers was the soft sound of the water running and the giggles and moans that escaped their mouths. How long can they keep this up before their true feelings are finally admitted to one another? All we know is, Kemp Hurley's party is gonna be alot more heated and have much more drama than expected to. _

**A/N-** I already wrote the next chapter, so review and I will continue!


	4. Getting Ready

**A/N**- Thank you so much for all the reviews! They make me post more quickly. (:

Chapter 3:

_After that oh-so-hot shower, Josh and Massie each went home (at separate times of course), to get ready for the party tonight. Kemp Hurley's parties have a reputation for let's just say "more than just pg-13." Yes, he never lost that middle-school pervyness, in fact it only grew over the years. The parties never had anyone too much above their age. All the invitees were young, beautiful, rich, famous, and had a thirst for gossip/drama. So, with all that in mind, and with both Josh/Alicia and both Massie/Derrick there, there is bound to be drama. A lot of it. With Josh and Massie's relationship developing into more than just stolen nights that end too quickly, how long can they keep it a secret? What will happen if someone finds out?_

Josh looked at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up his long-sleeve Ralph Lauren dress shirt. His hair was perfectly styled, face freshly shaved, clothes new and form-fitting-all in all he looked pretty hot. 'Pretty Damn hot,' he thought to himself.

Josh has always been good-looking-he was proclaimed one of the hottest men in all of New York. But, even with all that, he still felt like a fluttery mess right now. Massiewas the only girl who could drive him crazy with desire, lust, love and happiness all at the same time. Whenever he was holding her, he felt an intense feeling of contentment and he wished he could stay right there, holding her, for the rest of his life however impossible that feeling was. He us fully aware of his love for her, but he has never told her. It was against their "rulebook."

'Until now.' he thought to himself. Yes, Joshua Hotz was finally going to tell Massie Block the extent of his feelings for her. Even if it didn't change anything, -or worse, change everything and she would end their affair- he was going to tell her. He was so tired of keeping it hidden, so tired of those three words that keep popping into his mind-unable to be said. He just hoped his love wasn't one-sided.

_**Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs;**_

_**Being purged, a fire sparkling in lover's eyes**_

_**Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears**_

_**What is it else? A madness most discreet.**_

_**A choking gall, and a preserving sweet.**_

**_(Romeo & Juliet Act 1 scene 1 vs: 196-201)_**

* * *

Massie had just finished getting ready and was now putting on the final ingredients into her ensemble-i.e a diamond necklace. This necklace was one of very special sentimental value to Massie. It was given to her about 5 years ago at her 18th birthday. She could still remember that day as if it were yesterday...

FLASHBACK:

_Massiewas sitting alone on her bed while her party was in full swing downstairs. She felt a deep emptiness in her heart. She just saw Derrick making out with some slut and so she went upstairs to her room to be alone. She was surprised and upset-to say the least that not one single person noticed she was missing at her own birthday party. Just then, she heard at knock at the door and heard it open and close. _

_"Room's taken!" She had said angrily, thinking it was some couple coming to use this room as a make out spot._

_"Mass?" a male voice sad._

_Her head shot up from it's resting place on her pillow. She looked up to see Josh Hotz, Alicia Rivera's Josh, her friend Josh._

_"Josh? What are you doing here?" She said surprised to see him._

_He didn't say anything, he just walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and whispered,_

_"Derrick cheated on me." She sniffed. _

_His arms tightened around her._

_"I know." He whispered into her hair._

_She just rested her head on his chest and breathed in his Polo cologne. He pulled back a little bit and put his hand on her chin to tilt it up so she was looking into his eyes._

_"Don't cry Birthday girl, are you ready for your present?" He knew Massie Block, and he knew that she would never say no to a present, especially if it was from him. _

_She gave him a small smile and nodded. He kissed the top of her head and said "I'll be right back."_

_She nodded and laid back onto her bed, waiting for Josh to return to her. She let her mind wander to how much she liked having Josh's arms around her. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. _

_After about fifteen more minutes, she was beginning to think he wasn't going to come back. Then she heard the door open and close again, and there stood Josh with an elegantly wrapped Easter-egg blue package in one hand and a large piece of cake with a lit candle in the middle in his other hand._

_Her heart leaped when he came over, sitting next to her and his beautiful voice began to sing "Happy Birthday". She was close to tears at the end when he finished and said "make a wish."_

_She wished for something she wouldn't have even thought much about yesterday. She set the cake aside for a minute as he handed her his present._

_She looked down at the package ad ripped it open, opening the case and she gasped. There glistened an exquisitely cut diamond necklace. (pic in profile) It looked so perfect, so beautiful, so her-she felt tears well up. She leaped up on to him wrapping her arms around him. He laughed._

_"So, i guess this means you liked your present, huh?"_

_"Oh, I love it Josh! Thank you so much- for everything. You saved my birthday from being a complete and total disaster."_

_He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said,_

_"You deserve it."_

_She kissed him sweetly on the lips and laid her head back onto his chest. They just sat there together, holding each other until they gradually laid back and fell asleep together. _

_END FLASHBACK_

After the party she had gotten back with Derrick and he had stayed with Alicia- they had to. Neither one of them ever mentioned that special emotional night again. It would just complicate even more their current predicament. But, neither one would ever forget it.

Massie was shaken out of her reverie by a knock at the door. 'That must be Derrick' She thought.

So, she picked up her purse and headed to the door, her mind still a little lightheaded from her recollection of her eighteenth birthday. She opened the door and there stood Derrick Harrington in all his glory. Although she despised him, she had to admit he was hot. Not hotter than Josh, but still very hot. The worst thing about Derrick was that he knew he was good looking and he was so arrogant that it drove her crazy.

"Hey babe." He said leaning in for a kiss. Whenever she kissed Derrick, it felt so boring and forced. Like kissing your relatives or saying hi to all your parent's insufferable friends. There was no heat, no passion, no feeling- just emotionless physical contact.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

She looked up at him and faked a smile, "Yes."

After taking one last look around her apartment, she turned off the lights and left with Derrick, unprepared for the drama that will surely develop at the party.

**A/N**- I know, I shouldn't have left it off there, but I don't have time to type the rest. I have to go to my cousin's wedding rehearsal dinner. So, review and I will post a super long one next. (I've already written most of it!)


	5. The party pt 1

A/N- Here is chapter four! Thank you niajowx3 and Chase V.B for reviewing! Enjoy (:

_Chapter 4: The party pt 1_

When Josh and Alicia arrived, the party was in full swing. Hip music was blaring, drinks were being poured, and couples were sharing oh-so-hot moments.

"Joshie, look!" Ugh, he hated that nickname.

"What?" He replied, looking in the direction she was pointing.

"There's Chelsae, Kristen, and Stef! Lets go over there!" Alicia said.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He hated Alicia's ditsy friends. And those three were by far the worst of them all. The only thing Alicia's friends (and Alicia too) cared about were clothes, themselves, and finding some rich bastard to marry them before they spent the rest of their trust funds that daddy gave them on, as they called it, "Just the necessities."

"You go ahead, I'll just go get myself a drink."

She wrinkled her nose, "Are you sure?"

_'I'm sure as hell." _He thought to himself.

"Yeah, go. I think I see Cam over there anyway."_ Lie. He really didn't._

"Okay, Love you!" She kissed him on the lips and he tried not to puke. Then she headed in the direction of her friends.

As soon as she was out of sight, he wiped off the lipstick mark that was surely to be there, and headed to the bar.

He sat down on one of the stools in front of Kemp's elaborate bar. He ordered a Scotch and waited for the bartender to fill it.

"Josh, my man!" He looked over his shoulder to see Cam Fisher, his best friend.

"Hey Cammie Boy, whats up?" Cam sat down on the stool next to him just as the bartender handed him his scotch. He took a long swig and felt the amber liquid burn his throat.

_'Amber.'_He smiled to himself, thinking of Massie's trademark sexy eyes and how they bore into his own.

"What are you smiling about?" Cam asked as he took a sip of his own drink.

He looked a his best friend, "Oh, nothing. So, how are you and Claire working out?" Josh asked changing the subject.

Cam smiled and said,"It's amazing, I don't think I could ever love her more." Cam and Claire have been married for just a little over a year now. They were always the golden couple. Josh envied his best friend, he fully has the person he truly wants.

"So, I see that you and Alicia haven't killed each other yet." Cam smirked, he knew of Josh's disdain for his fiance.

Josh just chuckled to himself, they both knew how it was.

"Well, I better go find Claire, good luck man." He got up to leave, but Josh stopped him.

"Cam?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Cam turned around.

"Whats it like?"

"Whats what like?" Cam replied confused.

"True love. Being married to that one special person."

Cam sat back down, "It's amazing, but can be extremely challenging." Josh nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"True love is when you put you partner's interests above your own-"

Josh looked into the crowds, searching for _her,_ as he listened to Cam's explanation.

"-You are no longer just one person, caring for just you and your needs.."

Josh sighed, he knew that he and Alicia definitely didn't have any of Cam's prior statements. Their relationship was just about Alicia, Alicia, Alicia, and what she wanted. He looked to the door and saw Massie enter. He swore he felt his heart stop.

"..When you are away from her, all you do is think about her and about how much you want to be with her.."

She was wearing an extremely sexy little black dress with a deep plunging neckline that made his mouth salivate with desire.

"...And when you are with her, all you want to do is hold her and never let go-"

Her hair was curled and flowed down in long silky tendrils around her shoulders. God, he wanted to run his hands through it. To feel it tickle his chest as they made love. Around her neck hung a gorgeous diamond necklace. '_Wait, diamond necklace?"_ He looked a little harder and realized she was wearing _the_ necklace. He grinned.

"... And when you laugh or cry, all you want is to do it with her."

Their eyes met and everything around them slowly faded away. All he could hear was his heart beating fast. She smiled at him and gave him a slow, sexy wink. To which he grinned from ear to ear. Cam noticed Josh wasn't really paying attention anymore. he looked in the direction his friend was looking at and everything suddenly made sense. He said his last sentence a little louder so Josh would surely hear him.

"Love has no boundaries, nothing can stop you from loving the one you truly love. You two will always find each other in the end."

Derrick walked up to Massie and put his arm around her and they laughed at something Claire and Dylan said. Josh tore his eyes away and took another sip of his scotch.

"God, Cam. Your like a walking Hallmark card."

Cam just smiled at him and said, "remember what I said," he glanced back at Massie and back at Josh, "no boundaries." Josh looked up at Cam and Cam just smiled, a knowing look passed between them. Best friends were just able to do that.

"Tell her before it's too late." Cam got up from his stool.

"Why? It wont change anything."

Cam just smiled and walked away to go find Claire.

Josh looked at Massie and decided to get up and walk over to her. But, before he got there, he was stopped by Kemp.

"Dude, a bunch of us are gonna play seven minutes in heaven upstairs."

"No, I think I will pass." Josh said looking past him to look for Massie.

"C'mon, it'll be just a couple of guys and the hottest women in all of Westchester."

"Wait, who are the women?"

Kemp smirked, he got his friend's attention now.

"Well, Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Chelsae Williams, .."

Josh's attention was immediately caught when the name Massie Block was mentioned.

"I'm in."

Kemp nodded smiling, they were gonna have some fun tonight.

* * *

The group sat in a circle eagerly waiting to begin. Kemp cleared his throat and everyone went silent.

"Okay, people. Before we start, here are the rules. We'll spin the bottle for who goes first but that's it. The couple who just finished will get to choose the next couple. And if you don't get who you want, or if your boyfriend/girlfriend goes with someone else, that's just too damn bad. No crying. You will be locked with that person in a closet for seven minutes. What you choose to do is up to you. Lets begin." Kemp finished and began to spin the bottle.

"Now first for the guy." He spun it and it landed on Chris Plovert.

"Yeah!" Chris shouted.

"Now for the girl." He spun it and it landed on Olivia, the school slut. Kemp smirked,

"Okay Chris and Olivia step into the closet and we will start the time."

While they were waiting Josh turned to look at Cam, Claire, Massie and Derrick, who were sitting next to him.

Claire broke the silence with, "So Mass, what type of shampoo do you use?"

Josh answered without thinking, "Bumble and Bumble."

Derrick looked at him confused, "How do you know?"

_'Cause, while I was fucking your fiance in the shower, I massaged it into her hair.'_ He wanted to say just to see Derrick's reaction. But before he could think of an answer, the seven minutes were up and Chris and Olivia stepped out looking flustered.

"Okay!" Kemp said, "Who's next?"

Chris chose the guy, "Uhh.." His eyes surveyed the crowd. "I pick Josh."

Josh sighed and stood up, hoping he didn't get paired with someone he hated.

Olivia looked at the girls, she saw Massie looking at her intently. "I choose Massie." There were gasps coming from the crowd.

"Okay, get in the closet." Kemp said.

* * *

Josh and Massie entered the closet and wasted no time before latching their lips together. Massie felt Josh's tongue plunge deep into her own. And the playful battle for dominance began. They were in complete and total bliss and all they could hear was Massie's soft whimpers and Josh's groans. She threaded her hands into his hair, pulling his face even closer to hers. His hands went down and gripped her ass and she pulled away moaning.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." He said lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands holding her up by her butt.

She grinned and put her hand up to his face tracing her fingers along his chin. "Me too."

His face grew serious, "I'm sorry for almost getting caught when I said.."

"Shhh.." she cut him off placing her fingers on his mouth, "It's okay" She leaned into kiss him once more.

Before he got too into it he pulled away saying, "Massie, there is something I have been meaning tell you and I-"

"TIMES UP!" They heard Kemp's annoying voice.

Massie unwound her legs from his waist and pecked him on the lips.

"We'll talk later."

"Okay." He said. He really wanted to tell her how he really felt, but now wasn't the time.

* * *

They went out to join the group, ignoring the pervy smirk on Kemp's face and the glare from Derrick. Massie went over to sit next to Derrick and told him,

"Don't worry babe. We just talked. I would never do that to you." Massie tried not to laugh at how easily he believed her. If only he knew what really went on behind his back, he would be in for a real surprise.

"Okay." He replied and he hugged her. She looked over Derrick's shoulder to see Josh looking at her with hurt-filled eyes.

They broke apart and Massie looked at Cam, Claire, Derrick and Josh.

"Do you guys want to ditch this and go dancing?"

A chorus of "Sure" answered her and they left to go on the dance floor.

_But who will dance with who? Will Josh and Massie hook up again in the closet? Will Josh finally tell Massie his true feelings? What would her reaction be? And with Derrick and Alicia hanging around so close, will they finally begin to suspect the epic that has been going on behind their backs for quite some time now? And with Massie and Derrick's Wedding coming in only a few short days, what will become of our two lovers? _

_All of this and more will be played out in chapter 5: the second to last chapter._

_Review to find out._


	6. The party pt 2 & confessions

A/N- Enjoy. Only 1 chapter left! After this story is finished, I will post the next chapter of my other Clique story Living the Life. I must warn you that there** is an M-rated scene** in here. I will once again warn you before it happens. if you are underage or will flame me, please just skip past it, there is an important part of the story afterward.

Also, I changed Massie and Derrick's wedding date. They will now be getting married day after tomorrow. It works out better this way. Enjoy. (:

_Chapter 5: The party pt 2_

Massie, Derrick, Cam and Claire arrived at the dance floor just as Derrick's phone went off. Josh watched as he answered the phone, talking for a few minutes, and hung up.

"Hey babe, I gotta go." Derrick said to Massie.

"What, why?" She said, trying to sound disappointed.

"I just have to take care of a few things before our wedding and honeymoon."

"It's like 11:00 at night." Claire said surprised.

"Yeah, I just want to get everything done," he turned to look at Massie, "so we can spend all of our honeymoon together without any interruptions." He leaned in to kiss Massie goodbye.

Josh clenched his fists. It took everything he had in him to not punch Derrick right there for kissing his girl. _'I mean Massie' _he thought. He was going to have to tell Massie his true feelings-and fast.

"Bye." She said. And with that, he walked away to go to his work. Massie looked up at Josh seeing the pained expression on his face.

Cam and Claire spoke up. "Hey guys, we're gonna go dance."

"Okay." They both simultaneously replied.

Josh looked at Massie. _'God, she looks beautiful.'_ He thought.

"So, you want to dance." He asked her.

"Dance? Josh, of course I want to, but don't you think-"

"Please?" His gorgeous eyes looked into her own, making it impossible for her to say no.

"Okay." She said.

Josh took Massie's hand, his thumb grazing over her palm and led her onto the dance floor. He took Massie in to his arms as a slow song began to play.

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

Massie laughed and looked up at Josh's grinning face.

"Where have I heard this song before?" Josh said, his eyes dancing. Massie blushed, remembering their earlier moment in the shower.

"That was the best shower I ever took." He smirked.

Massie scoffed and hit him on the arm.

"Josh, you pig!"

Josh laughed and bent his mouth down to her ear, "You sang it very beautifully." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Massie erupted into a fit of giggles. "Well, thank you Josh." He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

Massie layed her head on his chest and his arms tightened around her. She suddenly didn't care if anyone saw them and noticed the distinct attraction between them. Right now, it was just her and Josh. Everyone else just faded away. the music sounded like it was playing far away.

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say_

She lifted her head up and looked up into his eyes. Whenever she looked into them, she felt invincible. Like she could overcome any impediments or obstacles that life threw her way-as long as josh was with her holding her hand.

Normally, she would push that thought far into the back of her mind, trying to not dwell on the complicated things. She has always been forced onto Derrick and she has always been the good little girl, obeying whatever her parents told her. And when she and Josh shared their first secret kiss, she suddenly felt alive. She felt things that she had never felt before and that she didn't even know existed. So, she and josh eventually developed their arrangement they are currently in. It seemed to be perfect, they were having alot of fun, while still pleasing their parents by staying with Derrick and Alicia. But suddenly that wasn't enough anymore. They wanted more than just stolen nights that end too quickly, they both secretly wanted a relationship. One of those true love-grow old together relationship. But, with Massie's wedding so close, suddenly that dream seemed (and is) almost impossible.

But tonight, she was letting go and focusing on the one she truly loves. She was getting married in just two short days and all of this would have to end-but she pushed that thought far into the back of her mind.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

Tomorrow-tomorrow she would worry about the repercussions. Tonight is all about Josh, it would be their last night they could really be together.

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)_

Josh whispered into her ear, "Do you want to get out of here."

Massie lifted her head off his chest and looked into his eyes, "Okay, but where will we go?"

"How about my place? Alicia has already left-she had something going on with her friends- lets go there."

"But what about our rule-"

"Lets break the rule book just this once." He didn't want to add 'Since this will be the last time.'

"Okay, lets go."

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts._

They arrived in Josh's apartment in a fury of kisses. Josh fumbled with the keys as Massie kissed the back of his neck.

"Josh hurry!" Massie said growing impatient.

'You are making this very difficult." he finally found the key and opened the door. Josh closed the door pressing Massie up against it. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist pressing herself up against him.

**-M-rated- M-rated!**

Josh ran his hands up her smooth legs and she undid his tie, throwing it on the floor.

He pressed even closer, trapping her between his body and the door, tugging and licking at her lips until she opened them and granted his tongue entrance.

Massie pushed herself even closer to him, breath hitching as Josh's hands were roaming everywhere, threading through her thick, shiny curls and grabbing the back of her neck, gliding up her back and clutching her waist and reaching down to cup her ass. His lips claimed hers roughly, in a wet, open-mouthed possession that clouded her mind and made thinking impossible.

She moaned into his mouth, and smiled inwardly at the slight tremor that she caused within his body as she did so. She tilted her hips, grinding them gently on top of his and causing him to bite back several colorful curse words.

Her hands reached down to undo his belt buckle, unzipping his pants, and he kicked them off. He reached behind her to unzip her dress.

"What kind of sexy lingerie are you wearing tonight?" He said eagerly and he was awarded by the sight of Massie so skimpily dressed in a black lace set.

"Holy shit!" He said getting hard.

She smirked and whispered into his ear, "It's not like you haven't seen me in lingerie before. In fact you've seen me in much less and in many more compromising pos-"

He couldn't take it any more and cut her off with a hard passionate kiss. Just as she was getting into it he broke away and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He started to walk.

"Josh put me down." She giggled.

"If you insist." By this time they had reached the bedroom and he threw her onto the bed. He stood there watching for a minute looking at her laying there scantily dressed on his bed-_his bed._ He doesn't think he has ever seen a hotter sight.

"Come here" She said, running her hand along the comforter.

"Yes Mam." He said jumping onto the bed and trapping her underneath him. She reached up unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it behind him. She flipped them over and straddled him. He groaned as she ran her hands along his muscles, leaving a finger trail along his abs. She kissed his neck, sucking until she was sure there would be a hickey. He was hers. She kind of wished Alicia would find it. She ran her hands down until they reached the top of his boxers. She pulled them down and began to stroke him, watching as his eyes rolled back and he gripped the bed sheets. He groaned and flipped them over, unable to take anymore.

"My turn." He said grinning. He unclasped the back of her bra and threw it far behind him. Massie swore she saw it land on the lamp. He began to take each one into his hand caressing it as she whimpered. He let go of them and kissed his way down her stomach. He reached her panties and pulled them down. he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom.

"Please? Can I do it?"

He smirked, "Definitely."

He handed it to her and she unwrapped it, throwing the foil on the ground. She rolled it on him and he groaned. He flipped them over and positioned himself at her entrance. He caressed her cheek, his eyes asking her if she wanted him to continue. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

He gently pushed into her and paused, making sure she was comfortable with him. After that, he slowly started to push in and out of her attaining a slow rhythm. She rocked her hips up to his meeting each thrust.

"Please, Josh faster!" He obliged and went faster grunting as each thrust was made. Soon, they felt themselves getting close. Then they came together, moaning and panting. He gently pulled out of her and took her into his arms.

**-End of Rated M- **

As they were laying there, Massie started to cry. Then her crying became sobbing.

"Massie? What's wrong?"

"This is it, this is the last time we will ever get to be together." She sniffed. Josh held her tighter in his arms.

"It doesn't have to be" He said so quietly, she thought she had imagined it.

She lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. He looked nervous and like he had something else to say.

"What?"

He looked intently into her eyes and said, "Massie I need to tell you something."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him and let him finish.

He lifted her fingers to his cheek, stroking it and said, "I love you Massie. I have for along time. It kills me every time i see you with _him. _Every time I have to look at Alicia I wish it was you. I hate that I can't kiss you in public, or take you on proper dates... I love you." He said.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just needed to let that out. I've held it back for much too long."

He looked at Massie and saw the tears glistening, a grin spread across her face.

"You're smiling, that's good right?" He said nervously.

"You are so cute when your nervous." She grinned and kissed him.

She pulled back saying, "I love you too, Josh. You mean everything to me. I don't know how I could go on without you."

He grinned from ear to ear, speechless, and leaned in to kiss her passionately.

Massie pulled away once more, "But, what will we do? I do not want to get married to Derrick." She said worriedly.

"Tomorrow, we'll speak with our parents and try to talk them out of it. I'm not going to give up Massie, not on you."

Massie smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

_But will their parents succumb to their children's wishes? If they say no, what will become of our two lovers? What will everyone say when their secret is revealed?_

Find out in the next and final chapter.

**A/N- Review and I will post the next chapter! I may write an epilogue after the next chapter, if you want.**


	7. Reminiscing the Past

FINNNALLLLY I am back on fan fiction and I will continue to post more chapters on my stories. I know I haven't posted in forever (3 months!) on this story, but I am now. BTW: there is one more chapter after this one. I know I said that this one would be the last one, but I feel like carrying it out to two more chapters. As for my other story, An Unexpected Arrival, I will post the next chapter either tomorrow or Saturday.

So to end this very long Author's note, Enjoy. (:

* * *

Chapter 7: Reminiscing the Past

Josh arrived at his old house in a bundle of nerves. So many memories were created there, it brought forth memories of parental abandonment , anguish, despair, loneliness, etc etc. Now, he was hoping to create a happy memory to that depressing list, today would be the day he would convince his parents to allow him and Massie to be together.

"It all seems so easy right? I mean, I don't even like Alicia at all." He thought to himself. Normal parents would allow their kids to be with the person they choose, but his parents were far from normal. And besides, arranged marriages are completely outdated.

This calmed him down a bit, but that didn't stop his hands from shaking when he reached to ring the door bell.

"DING-dong" When he actually heard the piercing sound that meant he was going to go through with this, he had to stop himself from running away. Finally, the tall brass door creaked open and Maria, the Hotz' house keeper's face appeared.

"Mister Josh!" She cried and threw her arms around him. Maria was like a grandmother to Josh, attending to him as a child when his parents were away. (Which, to be honest, was just about all the time.) She always doted on him, treating him with the love and compassion that his parents never seemed able to give to their only child.

"Hey, Maria. How've you been?" He said, with a grin on his handsome face.

"Oh, I've just been keeping the house in order as usual. What are you doing here? Did you and Mr Fisher get into some sort of trouble again?" She asked, giving him "the look"

"No, I have a very important matter to speak with my parents. Have you seen them anywhere?" He said, running a hand through his thick brown hair.

"Your mother is out on the patio having tea, and your father is in the study I believe,"

"Okay, thanks."

Before he walked away, Maria said,"Good, luck Mister Josh," knowing full well what the "very important matter" revolved around.

He let out a breath and nodded his head, before walking out to the hallway. While walking through the house, he looked to the pictures that adorned the walls. He looked so suffocated in his little black Armani suit. His mother would force him and his father to take a picture each year to show that their family was a "family."

To Josh, though, growing up with Dr. and Mrs. Hotz felt like more of a boarding school with two very stern teachers that would constantly be in "teacher meetings." The rules were brutal and unfair, hence the whole "you must only marry Alicia Riviera" thing.

He finally reached the glass door that led out onto the patio where his mother sat, reading what he assumed to be her social calendar. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Joshua," his mother's lightly accented Spanish voice spoke out," what are you doing home? Is it Christmas already?"

He sighed, and she motioned for him to sit down. She told the maid to bring out his father, and he sat down on the white cushioned seat.

"You," she said pointing to a leering maid,"bring my son some tea." The maid scampered off in the call of duty.

"No, Mother. I'm not staying long."

She was about to speak when his father's deep masculine voice spoke out, "Josh, son. What are you doing here? Is it Christmas already?" He said, and his mother passed Josh a look.

"I need to speak with you." he said while a very frightened maid placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Will it take long? I'll need to cancel my next meeting." He was just about to signal the maid when Josh blurted out,

"I'm not going to marry Alicia Riviera. I want Massie Block" He said and closed his eyes. Silence, complete and total silence, except for the sound of rushing water coming from the Aphrodite fountain.

When he opened his brown eyes, his parents had an aghast look of disapproval on their faces.

"Well, that's it. Just wanted to tell you so that you can cancel those wedding plans." He said quickly and got up to leave, but his mother's voice cut their silence like a knife. She was mad.

"Wait just a minute, Joshua Alexander Hotz. You know our agreement" She only said his embarrassing middle name when she was really mad.

"_Agreement?_ What agreement? All my life its always been forced upon me! I've never gotten to just live my own life, be who I want to be and above all choose who I want to be with." He said, his voice rising into a yell.

"Do not raise your voice to your mother, Josh." His father said.

"Dad," He pleaded, "I don't love Alicia. I never have and never will. She drives me insane."

"And you love this Massie Block I assume?" His father replied.

"Yes," he said letting out a breath he had been holding in, " I always have. Whenever I am with her, I feel complete. It feels so right when-"

His mother cut him off, "Yes, that's very nice Josh but-"

Josh then cut his mother off, "No, let me finish."

His mother nodded. "With Alicia, when I am around her all I ever want to do is to get away. If I marry her, I will be miserable forever. I would bury myself in work and try to spend every waking minute away. My family with her wouldn't be a real family. It..It would be..Well, it would be like ours is now." He said, letting the words sink in for his parents.

He looked at them now, his two parents. The people who never showed real emotion, the people who were now trying so very hard to hold back tears.

"I don't want that life for myself." He finished, looking down at his shoes. "And if you really cared about me, neither would you."

It was his father who spoke first, "Alright Josh, your mother and I will talk about this and come find you when we have reached a decision."

* * *

Annnd.. That's all I will post for now. The next chapter will be MUCH longer and be the final chapter for this story. I'm sorry this chapter only involved Josh, but I promise that the next one will be full of MassiexJosh interaction and closure.

REVIEW and I will post very very soon. (:


	8. Alicia's Confession

A/N- I am finally back and committed to finishing this story.(it's been so long I had to go back and re-read everything.)

By "finishing this story" I also mean that there will be a few more chapters. One final chapter will not do the ending justice, and will make it all very rushed.

I am currently finishing the next few chapters, so expect an update within the next few days. (:

So, here we go. (:

* * *

Josh sat in the sitting room, his leg twitching nervously on the cold tile beneath him.

His thoughts were running wild. What if they said no? What if he imagined their slight trepidation? It was not unlike them to give him hope only to crush him with what they deemed "what was best for him."

It seemed like hours before the maid Silvia, (or was it Susan?, his mother went through maids like Cam went through hair gel) entered the room and informed him that his parents wished to see him outside

Her face gave no sign of how it went, it was simply dutiful informants.

He again walked the path of judgement, of enforcement and apathy, all lined with gold leaf banisters.

He entered into the rose scented patio where his Greek god-like parents sat stiff as statues, both probably uncomfortable with the situation and their proximity to each other. (his parents were never really the "hands holdy" type)

He stood their expectantly, preparing himself for the worst until his father beckoned to the chair in front of them.

"Please, take a seat Josh."

He sat down and waited for them to begin.

"Joshua, your father and i have taken into account all you have said", his Spanish mother began.

"We know that we may have been a bit strict with you throughout your youth, but-" his father said

His mother cut him off, "but, it was only because we thought it best."

Josh jumped out of his seat in indignation, "you thought it Best! You thought that by ignoring your one and only child was the best way to go! Oh, no, not completely, you both stuck around long enough to put insane rules in place and arrange a marriage, but you never once thought-"

Josh was cut off by his angry father "don't you dare speak to us that way! Who were the ones to put you through all your schooling? Who bailed you out countless times when you were doing all those stints with Cameron Fisher? Who-"

Josh cut him off,"no, father. Don't pretend that you were doing that for _my _benefit. No, all you cared about was how it would make _you _look to all you and mom's wealthy friends and neighbors. It wasn't because you were expressing feelings of concern and parental responsibility."

The tears were forming in his own eyes, "God, don't you realize why I pulled all those stunts as a teenager?"

He paused before continuing, "Because it was the only time I would get to see my parents and have them actually look at me. The looks of annoyance were better than none at all."

His parents had slipped into utter silence, he did not know what they were thinking or feeling, but he decided to continue.

"Now, listen. I love Massie Block. She makes me feel better than I have ever felt in my entire life. When I am around her, I feel like I am finally in the right place, that no matter what happens, it will be okay as long as I am with her. Regardless of what you feel, I _am_ going to marry her."

He continued, "I know that you are going to hate me, maybe even pretend like you do not know me for awhile, but quite frankly, our relationship could not get any worse than it is now."

He stood up again, and said "Really, the choice is yours. Continue with your facade of what "is best" and continue to ignore your sons happiness, or meet the woman who _will, _no matter what you say, be my wife, and maybe begin to get to know me, the right way."

He waited for them to answer, but they did not do anything, they simply sat there in a stony silence.

He sighed and walked back through his previous home and continued until he shut the door on his previous life and all the expectations that came along with it.

All he had to do now was tell Alicia, and he would do it as honorably as he could.

* * *

He, after driving back and entering the humongous building that contained Alicia's apartment, walked up to the hallway and knocked on her door, ready to end this ordeal once and for all.

He waited, (and waited) until she finally opened the door, dressed in what he recognized as a long man's silk shirt (Ralph Lauren, she always had a taste for price)

"Joshie, wha-, what are you doing here?" she said, stumbling over her words as she attempted to pull a robe over herself to cover the evidence.

"Don't bother, Alicia" he said coolly, as he pushed past her to enter the apartment.

"So, I assume that if I was to enter your room, I would find some half naked guy awaiting your return, yes?" he said.

"Now, joshie, don't be that way. You know it was never that way for us" she said.

This took him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" he said, curious to hear her answer.

She sighed, "Josh, I am not as stupid as I may come across. Self-centered, yes, I admit, but not entirely as naive as I may seem."

He sat down on her sofa and she took the chair opposite it.

"So, all this time, you knew?" he said, taken aback.

"I've seen the way you look at her Josh, and the way she looks at you. It was a little obvious."

She continued. "You've never looked at me that way, and to be honest, I've never felt that way about you."

"So, all this time, why did you pretend not to notice? Why did you act  
so-"

She cut him off, "ditsy? Well, Josh. I thought that if you continued to pay no attention to me, then you wouldn't notice that I too, was having an affair."

He felt shock and a bit of relief wash over him, "So, the guy in the bedroom-"

"- Is the guy whom I love and who loves me back, Marcus. We met about two years ago when I went to Spain."

Everything was making sense to Josh now.

"So your parents?"

"They wanted our relationship as well, but not in the same way as your parents do, they were convinced that it was what I wanted."

"Was it Alicia? Did you really enjoy being with someone who didn't love you?" It was a bit harsh, but the truth all the same.

"All I wanted at first was wealth and position in society that marrying you would provide, but," she looked to the door of her bedroom, "now I am not so sure."

"We would have never been happy, Alicia. We would have spent every waking moment in regret and hating each other for it. We would have had to raise children in a loveless marriage, and trust me, it is the worst environment as a child."

She gave him a knowing look, she knew of his parents relationship.

"So, Alicia, go and be happy with the man you love. Don't waste your time believing wealth will make you happy, because in the end" he paused, thinking of his parents, "it will only make things worse."

She smiled, and tears formed in her eyes as she said, "She's a lucky girl, you know."

He smiled back, "And so is he." He said, gesturing to the bedroom.

She beamed at him and they both stood up.

He came over to her and gave her a final hug.

"I am sorry Josh, sorry that I put you through all of that, " She said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

He pulled back and said, "Me too." and he actually meant it.

He left the room and the one thing on his mind was,

What is Massie going to tell him when she returns from her parents?

He could only hope that she would reach the same closure as he.

* * *

A\N- I thought Alicia and Josh needed some closure, and hope that you  
guys liked the "improved Alicia."

I feel bad about Josh's parents, but they will play a role later.

Please review, and you will see the inevitable confrontation between  
Josh and Massie, and the trials that still lie ahead.


End file.
